


Worth The Risk, I Know It.

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU_gust_2020, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day 1, F/F, Finding Love, First Date, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Quani, Quinn's still human, Tani's a Fae, WLW Fic, fantasty au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: The fighting in Tirnanoc is long over, The Row is a bustling section of the city now, though prejudice still exists can Quinn find what she's looking for? Can Tani help her?
Relationships: Quinn Liu/Tani Rey
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859479
Kudos: 1





	Worth The Risk, I Know It.

**Author's Note:**

> The following is loosely based on Carnival Row but with Hawaii Five-0 characters. I own neither concept but the idea of Tani as a Pix was just too adorable to pass up.

The fighting in Trinanoc was long over, the Row as different now, no longer a refugee colony or 'ghetto' to keep the Fae contained. It was now a bustling hub where Fae and Human alike mixed easily, happily, making trades and living their best lives.

There were still some who didn't think the Fae belonged in the Burgh, and hundreds of years of hatred still burned in the hearts of some people. The system was still rigged against the Fae, but most, did their best to help.

Tani Rey was a Fae, a Pix to be exact, and she worked on the Row. Her family had been apothecaries for centuries, healers back in Tirnanoc, but here they were called something else. Tani was behind the counter, mixing an herbal remedy up for a client when the bell above the door rang. She looked up and paused as the most beautiful human she'd ever seen walked through the door.

They'd be the same height she figured if not for the wedge heels on the boots the woman wore, but unlike her slight frame the woman was broader, stronger in some ways. She looked unsure though. Tani wiped her hands and slowly approached the woman, tucking a lock of her periwinkle hair behind her ear.

“Can I help you?”

The woman turned, locked deep, dark eyes with her and her cheeks coloured, “I hope so.”

Her voice was deeper than Tani's, it had a timbre that made her want to shiver. She smiled softly, “Well, what are you needing?” Tani asked, resisting the urge to reach out and take the woman's hand.

“I...” The woman frowned, “I have urges, wants, that my family thinks are unnatural, human doctors can't do anything for me and well,” She shrugged a shoulder.

Tani frowned, “If it's not indelicate, do you mind me asking what _kind_ of urges?”

The other woman's cheeks darkened, “I'm attracted to women which would be okay but I'm much more attracted to _Fae_ women and my parents, they want to marry a human woman, someone they think will improve their station in life but I don't want that. When I marry I want it to be for love.”

Tani's frown deepened, “I'm sorry, we don't have anything to change that. I don't think anyone could.” She reached out carefully, took the woman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “For what it's worth, I don't think there's anything wrong with being attracted to Fae women. I've always been drawn to human women myself, and for honesty's sake I'm quite attracted to you.”

The woman flushed deeply again, “You are?”

Tani nodded, “I'm Tani.”

“Quinn.” the other woman replied, stepping closer to Tani. “You're very beautiful.”

Tani's cheek darkened a bit, “I'm glad you think so.”

Quinn shifted, pressing Tani up against the shelves, “May I?”

“Please.”

Quinn kissed her and Tani felt her wings twitch as she kissed her back, a soft happy hum of enjoyment pulling from her as she lifted her free hand to hold Quinn closer by her neck. The kiss seemed to go on forever and yet all too soon it ended.

“I would like to see you again.” Quinn spoke softly, her heart pounding. “In a more...private setting?”

Tani nodded, “I would like that too Quinn.”

“Tonight?”

“What will you tell your family?”

“I don't know.” Quinn reached up and stroked Tani's cheek, “But whatever it ends up being, you're worth the risk Tani, I can tell already.”

Tani ducked her head and looked up at from beneath her eyelashes at Quinn, “I hope so.”

“I know so.” Quinn kissed her soft and sweet again. “What time do you finish work?”

“The shop closes at six, I'm usually done cleaning up and counting down the till by seven.”

Quinn smiled, “Then I'll pick you up at 7:30 then?”

Tani nodded, “Yes, please.”

\- - - - -

The day seemed to drag for Tani, who couldn't get Quinn off her mind, nor the feel of her lips. The promise more was intoxicating. She closed up at six, did her thing as usual and then got dressed for her date. She styled her hair, put on a pretty dress and sandals that made her feel good. Quinn knocked on the door at 7:30 and Tani couldn't believe how pretty she looked. She still had those boots on, but now she wore fitted dress pants and a dark green blouse that shimmered in the sunset. Her hair pulled back at the nape of her neck and her make-up was subtle. Tani smiled as Quinn offered her her hand.

“I made reservations at a restaurant down the street, I hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all.” Tani smiled, taking Quinn's hand and letting her lead her out into the night.

\- - - - -

Tani awoke the next morning back in her own bed, curled up to Quinn's side, her head on the other woman's shoulder. Quinn looked younger when she slept, as if all her cares and worries had vanished. Slowly Quinn's eyes opened and she smiled at Tani.

“Last night was amazing.” She shifted a hand, letting her fingertips stroked up and down Tani's upper arm, “I've never felt like that before.”

“Me either.” Tani moved up to kiss Quinn softly, tenderly, “I don't want you to go.”

“I don't want to go.”

“Then don't. Stay with me, please Quinn.”

“You want me to run away from home? To The Row?” Quinn smiled softly, her fingers moving to stroke Tani's jaw, “I can't think of anything I'd love more.”

Tani's heart leapt, “You mean it?”

“With every piece of me.”

Quinn shifted them both so Tani was on her back, careful of her wings and slowly, tenderly made love to her just as she'd done the night before. They made their way downstairs for breakfast, Tani's parents and brother all being loving and accepting of their daughter's choice of partner.

Quinn knew her parents wouldn't be quite as understanding but with Tani by her side she was fairly certain there wasn't anything she could handle anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me over on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> And as always comments/kudos are not require but are very much appreciated!


End file.
